Reflections of You (In Everything I See)
by kingfishling
Summary: Victor has known him for as long as he can remember. He has soft dark hair, gentle pink lips, blue-rimmed glasses, and the deepest, darkest eyes he has ever seen. Victor has memorized his face, his physique from every angle, every lighting, every setting in the world. He knows exactly how he looks at sunset, sitting on a low hill and staring at the sky as it darkens. He knows the


**v-nikiforov**  
 _(Picture of Makkachin with her tongue lolling out. She is sitting on a soft dog bed.)_

 _Liked by phichit+chu, chris_giacometti, victuurivictory, and 897, 000 others_

 **v-nikiforov** Makka is up and ready for cuddles! Thank you for your support, both for me and **katsuki_yuuri** ️✨ Can't wait for the next con! **#comicon_moscow2017 #stammi vicino!**

 _View all 2068 comments_

* * *

The cool air is the first thing that hits him as he enters the Fukuoka Airport. It's a welcomed relief from the stuffy air of the plane he's been trapped on for the last 9 hours. Yuuri wheels his carry-on to the baggage claim area, struggling to walk in his overly puffy jacket. His ensemble was rather ridiculous (consisting of his puffy jacket, leggings, a beanie that covered most of his forehead, and a face mask) but it sure hid him from fans, which he absolutely did not want to deal with after his long flight.

Being one of the world's most famous singers and voice actors came with a lot of privileges, such as being able to fly first class and traveling the world, but for someone as anxious as Yuuri, enjoying them was a different matter. The singer was hesitant to take advantage of anything his stardom might offer, only booking first class after his boyfriend had reminded him how long the flight would be. Yuuri may not like flying first class, but he hated being kicked in the back for 9 hours far more.

Yuuri had been in Russia for a convention, after he and Victor had voice acted in a figure skating anime. It had surprisingly blown up, despite it's odd premise, and they had been asked to attend multiple conventions for signings and panels. He and Victor had flown to Russia for this very reason, but halfway through they had received a call from Mari. Makkachin had swallowed some sticky buns and was being rushed to surgery Of course Yuuri had insisted that Victor go back to see his poodle.

Remembering Makkachin made the worried pit in his stomach grow. He knew he was fine now, after a rushed phone call from Victor at 2pm yesterday, but Yuuri knew he wouldn't quite believe it until he saw Makkachin in person. After losing his own dog, he wasn't going to take any risks with Makka. He wouldn't let Victor suffer like he had, oceans away as his Vicchan died. So he sent Victor back to Japan before he could make the same mistake.

But Victor leaving just before a big convention had rattled his nerves and subsequently made him a mess during the panel. Unable to answer questions, sweating and stuttering with every other line and anxiously eyeing the cameras pointed at him had not only disrupted the panel but also annoyed his fellow voice actors, especially Yuri Plisetsky, who had pointed it out aggressively after throwing him a bag of piroshki later that night.

It's not like he expected the others to understand the sudden ache in every limb the moment Victor left. It was hard to explain how used to his constant presence he had gotten, even after only 4 months of dating. Yuuri couldn't even justify it to himself, how was he to explain it to Yuri? Yuri who had gotten into the anime without any outside help. Yuri who was always so fierce and proud, like he never doubted his strength, like he didn't need anyone to remind him he mattered.

Yuuri himself had only become famous after Stammi Vicino had released. Before that, he was just a dime a dozen singer, doing the odd commercial here and there, posting covers of songs on youtube, dancing to earn a living and generally living in complete anonymity. That was, of course, before Victor Nikiforov, world-renowned actor and occasional voice actor, had hijacked his car to get away from his fans, and subsequently spun his life around.

And now they were dating, publicly! Yuuri still didn't know how his life had come to this. He certainly hadn't been content as the unknown singer he was, but sometimes he wished for the level of privacy he used to have. Now he even had to watch how he dressed, to avoid being assaulted by fans in an airport.

Avoiding people left and right, Yuuri made his way through the airport to the arrivals area, mind buzzing with the events of the past year. Stardom, money, and most importantly, love. Yes, Victor had given him not only life, but love.

Sometimes Yuuri doubted Victor. Sometimes the voices in his head would overtake his thoughts, blind him to his reality, to the kindness and genuine care of the people in his life, and Victor was no exception. In fact, it was worse when it came to him. He had always been a fan of the silver-haired king of the screen, from the very start of his career. In fact it was his first voice acting gig in the anime Lilac Fairy that had been what inspired him to become a voice actor in the first place!

For so long, he had viewed Victor as an unattainable god- something to strive for, like the high level on a video game. Keeping Victor far from his heart had kept him motivated, kept him sane through the doubt and fear of failure, through the slog of work and lack of motion in his life.

So when Victor had jumped into his car he had nearly crashed it in the shock of seeing his idol so close. It was almost like the sun had jumped from the sky, blinding him. Victor was a blur of freckles and blue ocean eyes and ripped suit, and Yuuri had suddenly realized how very human he was. So when this Victor, the Victor with desperation and the ocean in his eyes had told him to drive, he had, never questioning it.

Learning to trust him had been hard. Harder than posting his first song, harder than his first dance performance, harder than anything he had ever done before in his life. But for every step back Yuuri took, Victor took one forward. He met him where he was. And slowly Yuuri opened up, like a slow crescendo, quiet quiet quiet and then growing and growing until you realised where the melody was going. And before he knew it he was falling.

Now that they're dating, Yuuri can't help but wonder if it'll all end someday. If someday Victor, vibrant, brilliant, shining Victor will realise that Yuuri doesn't shine nearly as bright. That Yuuri is dull and dented, nowhere near as beautiful as Victor, like putting a pebble next to a diamond, and he'll leave. Victor has assured him so many times that it'll never happen. That Yuuri is a diamond too. Sometimes Yuuri almost believes him.

He only wishes Victor would stay. Stay with him forever. Everlasting, shining in Yuuri's life like the sun. Eternal. He wants to ask Victor. He wants to hear his laugh. He wants to feel his arms around him, wants Victor to wrap him in his arms, feel the heavy weight of Victor's gaze and the sweet caress of his smile.

So when Yuuri sees Victor through the glass of the wall, standing in the crowd with Makkachin, waiting for him just like Yuuri's been waiting for him, waiting to be in his arms since he left, since before he left, he can't help it. Yuuri runs.

Victor looks up and sees him running, and takes off toward him, looking just as lost as Yuuri has been since he left. His wide-brimmed hat flies off as he runs and Yuuri's face mask falls. Around him he can hear people murmuring, the flash of phone cameras, and he knows this will be on the front page of every gossip magazine tomorrow but he can't bring himself to care.

Yuuri throws himself through the gate and Victor is waiting, arms open for him and Yuuri tosses himself into them, wraps Victor up in his own. Victor is warm, so very warm. He smells like wet dog and cologne and home and Yuuri buries himself into the scent, feels arms tighten around him as Victor does the same, feels Makkachin's paws on his leg, his excited boofing and the chatter of people around him but it doesn't matter.

"Stay close to me." Yuuri looks up from Victor's embrace, grabs his hands, and looks him dead in the eye, "Stay close to me and never leave. Be mine forever."

Victor smiles and it blinds him. Victor is shining. Victor is his sun, his reason to get up and the warmth he needs to get better to grow and bloomand Yuuri thinks he's never loved him quite the way he does in this moment, Victor staring at him, watery ocean blue eyes and smelling like home.

"It's a bit like a marriage proposal isn't it?" Victor squeezes his hands and tilts his head.

And Yuuri knows that Victor loves him back, just as fiercely. That he, of all people in this world, is Victor's sun.

* * *

 **katsuki_yuuri**

 _(Picture of Victor and Makkachin smiling. Dark wood and a kitchen counter is in the background. Victor is wearing a green robe.)_

 _Liked by phichit+chu, chris_giacometti, onsensisters, and 764, 000 others_

 **katsuki_yuuri** I'm home. **v-nikiforov** ️

 _View all 1068 comments_

* * *

Huh. A little bit of a weird AU but I love Singing In The Rain and I could totally imagine Victor and Yuuri in it.

Man this daily writing thing is hard...

Tumblr: kingfishling  
AO3: kingfishling

Follow me! (even though I don't really post anything...)


End file.
